Flores y juegos
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Demuestro mi manera de amar de la forma más extraña posible. Tocando sus labios a través de otros, de otras yo. Sabiendo que siempre estaré con él, a su lado, a pesar de las veces en que reencarne. Una y otra vez.


**Flores y juegos.**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Si tocaba con la punta de mis dedos su rostro, ella hacía lo mismo con sus manos, rozando mi mejilla con su frialdad, provocando que un poco de ella traspasara mi piel y entrara en mí.  
La belleza de sus ojos me provocaba escalofríos, un torrente de electricidad que iba desde los míos hasta lugares de mi anatomía que no tengo por qué describir.  
Sus labios se abrieron lentamente y pronunciaron mi nombre en un susurro ahogado por mi respiración y latidos descontrolados… "_Kagome_".

Abrí los ojos de golpe. De nuevo ese sueño extraño, una fantasía un tanto erótica que me perseguía un instante antes de despertar cada mañana. El temblor de mi cuerpo aún se sentía bajo mis sábanas rosadas, y las pequeñas gotas de sudor de mi frente seguían presentes en mi cuerpo.  
La fantasía y deseo por alguien parecida a mí, demasiado parecida a mí, me hacían suponer que cada vez estaba más loca. O si el cenar por la noche era lo que provocaba mi malestar.  
Dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada intentando analizar lo que había sucedido cuando caí en la cuenta de que tenía clases en unos pocos… minutos.  
¡Diablos! Aparte de que el sueño inundaba mi mente con ideas subidas de tono ahora también atrofiaba mi horario en la escuela. Genial.

Me preparé rápidamente para salir de casa y corrí hacia la preparatoria aún con el desayuno entre los labios. Crucé el portal segundos antes de que el timbre sonara y saludé con una inclinación de cabeza al encargado de cerrarles la puerta a los pobres incautos que se hubieran levantado más tarde que yo. Suspiré con fuerza en cuanto me senté en mi pupitre: última fila, al lado de la ventana, penúltimo asiento, justo frente a mi novio: InuYasha.  
Volteé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos dorados, que me veían divertido y le correspondí el gesto mientras me sonrojaba. A pesar de los ocho meses que llevábamos juntos aún no podía acostumbrarme a ciertos detalles que tenía conmigo, peor si estábamos a solas.  
Levanté la mano al escuchar mi apellido para denotar mi presencia mientras mi mente ataba cabos: ocho meses eran justamente los que llevaba aquella chica en mis sueños.

La noche llegó después de un día de relativa calma. Salida con amigas obligatoria, después de ignorarlas durante un mes por mi novio. Me reí al recordar el coqueteo de algunas de ellas hacia el mesero del lugar. Sacudí la cabeza divertida y gotas de agua cayeron por la habitación.  
Observé el espejo, el reflejo de mi cuerpo me saludaba desde la superficie. Solté mi cabello, que llevaba en una coleta, y lo vi caer juguetonamente por mis hombros y espalda. No pude evitar hacer algunos gestos para distraerme un poco, controlando mis movimientos a través del cristal.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la persona frente a mí no era mi reflejo. Era mi cuerpo, mi pijama, mis cabellos y demás partes del cuerpo, pero mi mirada no. Los ojos de la persona que me veía a través del espejo eran fríos. Cerré los ojos y los tallé con fuerza.  
Abrí uno de ellos y observé frente a mí, la oscuridad me rodeaba completamente. Levanté mi mirada al techo y constate que se había ido la luz. Eso no era algo precisamente bueno.  
Caminé hacia la ventana y noté que en el piso inferior sí se veía iluminado. "¿Qué había pasado?", me di la vuelta nuevamente y la luz había vuelto.  
Escuché un ruido extraño que después distinguí como mi cuerpo soltando el aire, los nervios me estaban comiendo. Y volviendo loca.

No podía creerlo, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Me movía de un lugar a otro en mi cama, cambiaba de pose, ¡hasta había ido por leche tibia, y nada!  
Crucé los brazos por el frente de mi pecho mientras intentaba atraer con cantares mágicos, llamados 'contar borreguitos', al 'oh gran todo-poderoso Morfeo'. Un poco de sus polvos mágicos para dormir no me vendrían mal.  
Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba organizar mis ideas, tal vez así sería más fácil lograr dormir. Debía ir por mi ropa a la lavandería, ese traje que usaría el domingo no llegaría solo a casa, también tenía examen el viernes así que eso me daba dos días para estudiar -claro que todo sería la noche anterior, pero ¿qué más da?- , y… ¿por qué sentía a alguien detrás de mí?  
Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tal vez ya estaba dormida y tenía uno de esos sueños eróticos extraños donde InuYasha entraba por mi ventana con orejas de perro y se acurrucaba a un lado mío abrazándome con ternura.  
Suspiré cuando sentí la respiración de alguien en mi nuca, el aire jugó con mis cabellos sueltos y una extraña sensación de bienestar recorrió mi espina dorsal. Una mano imaginaria recorrió mi cuerpo desde el hombro hasta la cadera, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, que provocaron que mis latidos se dispararan. Y sentí un beso tierno en mi cabeza mientras unos dedos recorrían mi vientre lentamente.  
De pronto ya no se encontraba detrás de mí, sino adelante, y el índice de su mano derecha recorría mis labios entreabiertos que buscaban aire desesperadamente. Lenta y pausadamente, incitándome a besarle y abrir los ojos. Pero algo me decía que si lo hacía esa persona desaparecería. Suspiré y gemí sin desearlo en el momento en que sentí unos labios en la curva de mi cuello y mi hombro: y miles de cosquillas atravesaron mis extremidades y mi cerebro, impidiéndome pensar.  
Abrí los ojos para intentar cooperar en la acción que se llevaba a cabo para encontrarme con que ya no me acompañaba nadie, pero el aroma de flores inundaba mi habitación.  
Aspiré aire una y otra vez al notar que en algún momento de mis cavilaciones me había quedado dormida, probablemente al empezar a hacer conteos matemáticos, y había soñado de nuevo… con ella.

Golpeaba mi cabeza con la mayor delicadeza en mi pupitre. Los susurros a mi alrededor me hacían notar que para todos yo me había vuelto loca.  
Era un día de algún mes y sabía que era jueves, eso me quedaba claro. Y lo sabía porque llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir bien, por alguna razón cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de aquella chica aparecía y en algunas situaciones no era del todo correcto.  
Escuché a InuYasha sentarse detrás de mí y pronunciar mi nombre. Correspondí moviendo mi cabeza de alguna forma, o eso creía. Él me tocó el hombro y de pronto ya no estaba en medio de un aula abarrotada de estudiantes, o en la escuela, o en casa. Estaba en un lugar abierto, con árboles rodeándome y el aire limpio y fresco, como en el campo. Volteé de un lado a otro intentando ubicarme. Tal vez me había quedado dormida… pero ése no era el escenario normal de mis sueños. Caminé algunos pasos hasta encontrar un lago donde observé mi reflejo. Por alguna razón llevaba el traje que había ido a recoger ayer: de pantalón rojo y una blusa blanca, ancho y similar a los que usaron alguna vez las sacerdotisas. Observé extasiada mi reflejo, como si estuviera enamorada de mí, y cuando acordé tenía a un lado mío a la chica de mis sueños.  
Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y por alguna razón extraña ella no había desaparecido, en lugar de eso levantaba su mano derecha para tocar mi izquierda, que por alguna razón también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Toqué sus dedos fríos mientras su mirada se clavaba en mí en un tono de molestia o algo que no lograba del todo adivinar. Dio un paso hacia enfrente y pasó su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándola y bajando lentamente hacia mi cuello.

Mis latidos y respiración comenzaron a aumentar nuevamente, como si el sólo roce de sus manos en mi cuerpo fuera suficiente para que yo deseara saltar hacia ella. Yo tenía definidas mis preferencias sexuales, ¡y no incluían a las chicas!, además tenía novio, ¿cómo podía sentir eso?  
"No, aléjate" pasó por mi mente en el momento en que se encontraba aún más cerca y observaba con detenimiento mis labios.  
Abrí los ojos y me encontré en medio de la clase. InuYasha había dejado de tocarme y parecían haber pasado solamente algunos segundos.  
Toqué mi frente cubierta de sudor y me di cuenta de que ese había sido el sueño más real de mi vida, si es que eso existe.  
Durante toda la mañana y tarde no toqué a InuYasha, temía hacerlo y encontrarme de nuevo en aquel lugar con esa chica. Ahora me preguntaba si ella no quería decirme algo, o hacerme entender algo. Un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta que ella sí quería _hacerme algo_.  
Escuché la voz de mi novio hablándome y mencionando algo sobre mi casa. Entramos en ella y notamos que estábamos solos, eso iba a dificultar mil veces el no tocarlo.  
Nos sentamos en la sala después de que hubiera subido a cambiarme de ropa. Él había prendido la televisión y lo notaba un poco distante de mí, aunque consideraba que sería normal puesto que mi comportamiento era inapropiado para nuestra relación.  
Toqué su mano con nerviosismo y él volteó a verme asombrado. Supongo que por su mente pasó un "al fin" o algo similar. Al notar que no pasaba nada me acerqué a él y me acurruqué en sus brazos, pero en el instante en que él hizo ademán de acercarme un poco a él, y durante el proceso tocar mi cuerpo, me sentí transportada de nuevo a aquel lugar.

Ahora era de noche, y esta vez no estaba sola. Un chico de traje rojo y cabello blanco como la nieve se encontraba sentado frente al lago observando las estrellas, viendo como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. Me acerqué a él porque algo me sonaba terriblemente familiar, al escucharme llegar dirigió su mirada a mí, levanté mis manos hacia mis labios guardando el grito que mi mente quería dar. Ese chico si era conocido para mí porque era InuYasha, mi InuYasha.  
Caí de rodillas ante el asombro: aún con el cabello plateado en lugar de negro, orejas encima de su cabeza y ropa distinta definitivamente era el amor de mi vida.  
Volví a la realidad cuando mi novio gritó mi nombre asustado por verme en estado de shock, al verlo no pude evitar compararlo con el chico que había visto segundos antes en mi mente.  
Dios, en verdad me estaba volviendo loca.  
Caminaba de un lugar a otro de mi habitación, no tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que me pasaba pero de algo estaba segura: InuYasha tenía algo que ver.  
No podía ser coincidencia que el chico de mis sueños fuera igual a él, y la chica igual a mí. Igual que desde hacía ocho meses que tenía esos sueños, y habían comenzado justo la noche en que nos convertimos en pareja, en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.  
Pero me quedaba la enorme duda de por qué entonces la chica me perseguía y acosaba sexualmente, porque estaba segura de que eso hacía.

Intenté calmarme. Todo parecía una locura, estaba segura, pero después de analizarlo durante todo el sábado. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras me recostaba en mi cama. Estaba cansada y la mejor solución para combatir eso era dormir, y tal vez si lo hacía lograría darme cuenta de que tan loca estaba en realidad.  
A los pocos minutos me encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar, pero si me daba media vuelta veía mi habitación también. Como si estuviera en dos mundos alternos unidos por algo.  
Busqué con la mirada a alguna de mis pesadillas convertidas en humano cuando los encontré, en medio de los árboles, y por alguna razón caminaban el uno hacia el otro. Al tenerse frente a frente ella lo había tomado de los brazos y sonreído, y justo ahora sus labios se había encontrado.  
Una opresión llenó mi corazón en ese momento. Sabía que era InuYasha, y que probablemente esa chica era yo, pero algo se había incrustado dentro de mí. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y comencé a asustarme. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación y sobre mis labios se encontraban los de ella. Me sorprendí pero correspondí apasionadamente, tal y como si fuera mi novio. Mis manos viajaron a su cabello jalándola delicadamente hacía mí.  
Y continuamos besándonos durante toda la noche.  
Cuando la luz atravesó mi ventana me encontré sola en mi habitación y con una lucidez mayor a la que había tenido durante meses. Una flor de campanilla se encontraba en mi mesa de noche con un mensaje de amor dirigido hacia InuYasha. Salió corriendo de la habitación a ponerse el traje para ese día, aquél en el que cumplían nueve meses.  
Corrí para gritarle que le amaba.

_"Demuestro mi manera de amar de la forma más extraña posible. Tocando sus labios a través de otros, de otras yo. Sabiendo que siempre estaré con él, a su lado, a pesar de las veces en que reencarne. Una y otra vez"._

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo un one-shot algo bizarro para muchos y todo eso ;). Es para un concurso en el foro de CemZoo y bueno... escogí una pareja rara: KagomexKikyô.  
La verdad es que no puse mucho yuri para no escandalizar a la gente, además de que queda completamente justificado el acoso que recibe Kagome de parte de Kikyô.  
Me gusto mucho escribir algo diferente y bueno, al final me gusto el resultado... cosa que es difícil.

Va dedicado a Sandritah, gracias por el beteo nuevamente.  
¿Quieres ser mi Kagome x/D? ¡No huyas, cobarde!

El título viene del significado de los nombres de ambas, por cierto:

Kagome: Juego para niños.  
Kikyô: Flor de campanilla.


End file.
